


more than a new lust

by allfleshisgrass, blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's grown up so much since they first started doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than a new lust

**Author's Note:**

> I found a gif from a porn of a position I wanted to think about Harry and Nick fucking in so this happened. As per usual, none of this would have happened without Brady because after weeks of working on this I gave it to her to finish and wizard up into fighting shape. THANKS BRADY. 
> 
> Title derived from a line from Sampha's Too Much.

Harry's a heavy weight draped over Nick's back. Nick can feel everywhere he's gained muscle these past few months and it makes him tremble to know that Harry can throw him around if he wants to. He won't, but he _could_ , and that thought alone makes Nick push back when Harry leans forward, just to feel the strength behind it. 

"Missed you," Harry says, hand dipping into Nick's pants. "Missed this." They rock together as Harry lazily jerks him hard, all the while whispering into Nick's ear about how he would jerk off thinking about Nick's cock inside him or how he would fuck his hand and couldn't even pretend it felt like fucking Nick. Harry can get pretty filthy sometimes. 

Nick groans, pushing back against him, impatient, but that just makes Harry laugh in his ear and pull back. Nick gasps from the loss. He's ready now. 

There shouldn't be anything sexy about the way Harry shucks his jeans or pulls his t-shirt over his torso, yet Nick can't help but squirm a bit in his pants. Harry hasn't had to seduce him in a long time and now is no different. Even back when Nick would rationalize with himself until the sun came up about how it might ruin their friendship or whatever, he would still cave to the slightest suggestion from Harry. 

"Heyyy," Harry says when Nick scrambles out of his clothes, tossing his pants at Harry's head. Harry bats them away and grins, moving back in. 

Harry crashes into him without grace, sending them bouncing onto the mattress. The bed creaks just so in protest. Nick wants to say something but Harry's mouth is on his, nipping at his bottom lip, sucking on it, so he relaxes, let's his head drop back, really getting into the weight and the feeling of Harry rocking into him. Harry mouths his neck for a moment before pulling back again. "Can I fuck you?" he asks, his grin lopsided and half hidden in Nick's arm. 

"Yeah, yeah," Nick says in a rush. "Yes," he says again, and Harry kisses him between his collar and shoulder, an oddly intimate kiss that makes Nick shudder. Yeah. Okay.

Nick's not sure how Harry got so good at this but he'll consider himself a great teacher. He's got a finger slicked and sinking inside Nick within a few moments. "Is that okay?" He asks -- because of course he does -- before nipping at Nick's thigh. Nick widens his legs to get it out of Harry's way.

"S'fine, s'fine, don't bite."

Harry laughs but keeps his finger moving in and out. Nick tries to relax and not squirm too much as Harry opens him up. The stretch is good and Harry's even better at angling his fingers right for that place that makes Nick draw a sharp breath and breathe a little harder. He bears down when that happens and tries to keep Harry on track. 

"You look so good like this," Harry says in his slow, deep voice. "Can't wait to be in you." He kisses Nick again, softly on his hip. "You ready?" 

"Just get on with it," Nick says and Harry drives his fingers in once more, as a promise, and then lets them slip out. Nick lazily curls his hand around his dick, watching the way Harry tears open a foil packet and rolls the condom on. 

Harry's grown up so much since they first started doing this. It's just nice that some things stay the same, like the way he grins when he pulls Nick by the legs closer to the edge of the bed. He's always had that grin. "Oh, you're a badman," Nick says, letting himself get sat up. 

"Yeah," Harry says, leaning down to press his mouth to Nick's. "Turn over," he says, yet doesn't even give Nick a second, just heaves him over. Nick's dick grinds into the mattress and he grasps for the duvet or the sheets, anything to hold onto as Harry spreads him open and presses the tip of his cock to Nick's hole. Harry waits half a beat after Nick's sharp breath to push inside, filling him up. 

"Is this okay?" Harry asks again, his hands running up Nick's sides to his shoulders, down his arms and back up to his neck. Nick sucks in a breath. It's more than okay. God, it's so much more than okay. 

"Fuck yes, Harry, just - " Nick twists the duvet in his fingers as he pushes back against Harry. He needs him to move. " _Harry_."

Harry rolls his hips and drapes himself over Nick's back, hooking one arm under Nick's for leverage. It works because then he's able to fuck him hard and fast like Nick wants, hips snapping against Nick's arse as he breathes hotly against Nick's shoulder. "Fuckin' missed you," he says into Nick's skin, "Missed you, missed you." He keeps repeating those words, and Nick's never going to be able to wash them off. He'll carry those 'miss you's' until he dies. 

Nick drops his head down onto the duvet and pants into it, his breath heating up his already hot face, creating sticky, clammy air. He kind of hates the way he keens into the fabric as Harry presses kisses onto the skin of his back. He's nearly shaking when Harry's fingers dig hard into his arm, holding on as he pulls out. Nick feels open and way too exposed. 

"Want t'see you," Harry says, voice rough. Nick nods and lets himself be lifted, limbs getting twisted up in the duvet as Harry moves him how he wants. It's nice but also scary, a lot scary that he's somehow let himself trust Harry this much. 

It almost kills him with how carefully Harry presses back into him. He rolls his hips lazily, fucking into Nick with slow, shallow thrusts that go deeper each time, whole body shaking. He looks wrecked, flushed all over. He runs his hands up from Nick's thighs to his neck, holding on as he leans down to kiss him. His nose mashes into Nick's as he tries to devour him.

Nick breathes through his nose and holds on tight, grips Harry's arms because he can, because he's real and he's here and Harry isn't holding back either. None of this is new but it feels different this time, bigger. Maybe it's the way Harry said he missed him or the way he's pressing their foreheads together, not letting him go. 

"Harry," Nick says and it's choked, comes out almost a sob, but it has Harry nodding and pulling back just far enough to wiggle a hand between them, getting it around Nick's prick. It's a lot, almost too much, having Harry fill up so many of his senses. Harry looks like he feels it too, sweat glistening at his temples, hair a mess. 

"Are you going to come for me?" Harry asks. His face is red and he's breathing hard. "I want to see, been waiting." He punctuates his words with a deep, hard thrust while running his thumb around the head of Nick's cock. Nick shakes. He won't last much longer, not when Harry is thrusting into him this fast and this hard again, giving him everything. Nick's back arches and he can't help the shout that it punches out of him. 

Nick's still trembling when Harry gasps and comes. His forehead hits Nick's cheek and he stays there, shaking and panting, hips jerking sporadically as he loses all rhythm chasing the last of his orgasm. Nick turns his head just a bit to let Harry kiss him, runs a hand down Harry's back and up again before digging his fingers into the tangle of sweaty curls, holding Harry's head in place until his lungs burn. 

When Harry finally shifts and breaks their kiss, he buries his face in Nick's neck and winds his arms around him in some sort of vice. He breathes there hotly, lips moving over Nick's skin like searing pinpricks. Nick swallows, trying to wet his dry throat. "Harry," Nick says, voice all croaky and horrible. Harry doesn't move right away. "Time to move, too hot." He runs his hands along Harry's shoulders, urging his head up. Nick kisses him again because he can. 

"I really did miss you," Harry says, yet again, and Nick falters a bit, losing the kiss. He never doubted that Harry meant it. 

There was a time Nick wouldn't let himself have this because it was all too much. Even now he's still not sure he should be doing this. "I missed you, too," he says. He may be scared still, but he's happy.


End file.
